Welcome to the clans
by Terra Sorcerer
Summary: What happens when you take characters and scatter them through out the clans with their ancestors? I would list the charecters but all trolls and humans are included to some extent T for blood and fighting and surprisingly not Karkats mouth
1. Shadow Group

**Be the Shadow Group**

We sit there as the stars shine down on the forest around us. I look down and see the grass below me. Last time I checked you were in my respite block trying to get some sleep. I look to your left and see Karkitty rising to his feet. Equius shortly followed his lead, he walked over to me, stopping to make sure, me, his meowrial was okay. Gamzee was the last of us to rise, and of course he muttered something about miracles. Maybe he put some sopor slime into the food last night? Hopefully Kar-

"Welcome to your new home." A voice cuts through your thoughts. A cat looks up at you. He was pure white except for a jet black paw.

"Don't frighten them Blackstar, they are going to join our clan the easy way, so they will have plenty of time to figure out this is going to be their new home."

"Nightcloud, we must be prepare them for their entrance as we did the last groups!" Blackstar growled to the cat that interrupted him. "They are being born into the clan in filling the shell of kits who died before they were born. They must learn to be tougher than the Thunderclan group."

"We are part of Starclan now, the past rivalries should not get to us.-"

"HELLO, SORRY FOR INTERUPTING BUT WHAT THE-"

"We will not stand for that language, so we made it impossible for you to speak in your usual way." Nightcloud said obviously prepared to interrupt Karkitty.

"May I ask why we are here?" You purr, the cat softened his eyes at you.

"You are needed in the clans, but first you need to pick one of you to stay and act as a guide." Nightcloud said.

"WHAT, I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU SEPARATE US!" Karkitty shouted causing the birds to scatter.

"You need someone to guide you along with the prophecies, someone who can tell you you're what to do."

"Unless one of the ancestors in the clan drops dead. If that happens right now you could all go down and-"

A blueish gray cat appeared with no warning. He was bigger than a normal cat, his fur was matted with blood and scratches. Nightcloud sighed and buried his nose into the cats fur, healing all his wounds instantly.

"The Grand Highblood, he was corned and I couldn't save him." He growled "I was killed by this great beast." He turned around and saw Blackstar, he immediately ran up to the cat.

"Welcome back Clawmoon!" Blackstar called, "You saved the cat, no need to worry. You died an honorable death."

"You taught me well."

"Well here is Equius's ancestor, so you can all go." Blackstar dismissed them, they tried to leave, but passed out instead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Can't wait to have more people read this, The groups are decided now, With that bit of info I hope you continue reading. See you in the next update!**

**Until next time,**

**Terra Sorcerer**


	2. Thunder Group

**Be the Thunder group**

We wake up in the middle of a forest, the trees above us were large and beautiful. Sollux is to my right, trying to decide what to make of the surroundings. To the left of me is Terezi, who cackles, obviously knowing something we don't, next to Terezi is Dave. He adjusts his shades trying to decide whether or not he likes the predicament. I see my god tier attire is gone, replaced with my old clothes. The same goes for Dave, who has his record shirt on. I have my Aries shirt on, so I can presume we aren't as powerful here.

"Welcome!" A blue-gray cat calls out, her pelt covered in stars.

"This is Bluestar." A gray cat said gesturing with her tail to the blue-gray cat. "I am Yellowfang, we need you to fulfill some prophecies for us."

"And why should we?" Dave responds. "I found out a couple of minutes ago I can't cuss, and that's the only reason I am not making you run to your moms crying. Back to the point, you drag us away from our homes and want us to help you?"

"You will enter the clans and do wh-"

"What Yellowfang is trying to say" Bluestar said interrupting Yellowfang. "We took your ancestors, and, er… alpha twolegs and put them into the clan via kits who died before being born. They took the bodies of those cats and so shall you. We can't send you back until you complete this. One of you needs to stay with us and act as a guise fo-"

"I will!" I say rising up my sign glowing for some reason.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and call me Aradia please."

"No!" Sollux said distress filling his voice. "I am not going to get separated from you again! Please, Aradia."

"I need to I am best fit for this job." I said, he knew I was right. "I'm ready."

Suddenly I felt myself shrinking and changing, and instead of being a troll, I was a ginger cat. My eyes widened as I say the others pass out and fade away.

"Welcome to Starclan." Bluestar said solemnly.


	3. River Group

**Be the River Group**

I wake up and see my reflection in the water of the river. I still look myself, my shirt still has the sign of Tauros on it. Feferi is stretching and waking up. Next to her is Eridan, who is rising steadily, next to him was Vriska, who happily swiped Eridans legs out from under him. Laughing as he fell into the river.

"Eridan, are you ever going to just leeeeeeeeave us?" Vriska cackled. Eridan falling for the trap tried to get his wand out of his strife specifus, but looked surprised when he couldn't.

"uH, eRIDAN CAN'T USE HIS WAND?" I ask stuttering.

"Well, he shouldn't threaten someone." Feferi replied.

Just as she said that two cats walked into the clearing. Their fur glittered with stars as they walked up to us.

"Welcome," a cat with a broken jaw said, he looked like someone you should respect.

"My name is Willowshine." The new cat said, stars shimmering on her fur.

"I am Crookedstar," the cat with the broken jaw said. "You are going to enter the clans today. All but one, but there is no need to worry, that one- er… troll is it- will remain with Starclan and act as a guide."

"Wwhy should wwe trust you?" Eridan asked, I wanted to know too, but they seemed like nice enough cats.

"If you don't you and your friends won't be able to return to your old homes." Crookedstar replied, knowing that someone would ask that question.

"Now choose who will be staying with us," Willowshine said. "the time of your kitting is almost upon us, we need you to hurry!"

"uH, gUESS I WILL B-"

"I wwill," Eridan replied.

"You sure?" Crookedstar asked, "You would make a fine Riverclan warrior, your friend wants to stay, you could go and be part of the clan."  
"I made my choice." Eridan replied sharply.

Eridan was shrinking down and changing right in front of our eyes. Soon he was a dark gray cat with purple eyes. He growled and swept his tail and dismissal and we all passed out.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading so far. I am trying to get the next chapter up but failing miserably thanks to issues with doc manager! I thank those who stay with my not very good writing! I will try to get the next chapter up soon! Review so I can have Ideas what I am doing right and wrong.**

** Until next time,**

** Terra Sorcerer**


	4. Wind group

**Be The Wind Group**

I wake up last, I take notice of the moorland around us and how windy it is. I notice I am missing my god tier clothing, I start freaking out and try doing 'the windy thing', but nothing happens. Rose has already risen up and takes in the surrounding around us. Kanaya is talking, trying to decide why we were summoned here. Jade is simply taking in the fact that her dog ears are missing and that she can't shrink this particular planet. I notice Dave is missing and start freaking out. Why were we here but not Dave or the others? I can't figure this out and groan in frustration. A cat pokes his face over mine causing me to scream in shock.

"Well hello to you too!" The cat says excitedly. He sees the Kanaya and doesn't freak out about being in the presence of a troll.

"My name is Barkface," a brown cat says stepping out from behind a patch of heather. "Tallstar entered Starclan and acts like a kit when seeing you new comers. You shouldn't do that Tallstar." Barkface scolds the tall cat. Tallstar straightens up.

"Well, I guess that means you are the ones who summoned us here?" Rose says, figuring it out before everyone except Kanaya.

"Yes, and you will not be able to return until you fulfill a rather complicated prophecy for us." Barkface replied, explaining the situation.

"Will We Be Granted The Ability To See This Prophecy?" Kanaya says, curiosity leaking into her expression.

"Only the one who will stay behind will be able to know, that is until you are ready to hear."

"Why does someone need to stay behind, and where are we going?" I say my own curiosity getting the best of me.

"You are entering Windclan through the bodies of kits who died before they were born," Tallstar said answering his second question, and then moved onto the first. "The one who stays behind will make sure you stay on track and make sure you fulfill the prophecy."

"I Will Stay Behind," Kanaya said

"Are you sure?" Rose and Barkface replied at the same time.

"Yes," Kanaya said ready for what was going to happen next.

I stare in amazement as Kanaya turns into a calico cat with bright green eyes.

"Well go join the clans! Your kitting has started!" Barkface said dismissing us. We were curious where we were going to go. That is until we passed out!

* * *

**Hey found a trick that helps! Now we are done with introductions lets start the actual adventure in the clans.**

**The chapter cycle will go Shadow, Thunder, River, then Wind**

** Until next time,**

** Terra Sorcerer**


	5. Welcome to Shadow Clan!

**sorry about that for those who read earlier. A problem occured when uploading and it had a bit of the old chapter in it!**

**Be the New Born**

I opened my eyes for the first time to find panic all around me. To my side a see a brown tabby she-cat dyeing as her kit took its first breath. I turn away and burry my head in the nearest cats fur.

"Quiet my dear, you were so strong." She said softly. I squeaked, but I knew she couldn't understand me. I was just born this morning. My past allowed me to see and hear this early on, but I couldn't talk just yet. I turned my head and saw a mother looking depressed as she found something out.

I found the kit she just had was a blue-gray color and opened his eyes. They were blue too. I started thinking and thought. _That must be Equius_. I looked past him and saw a mother trying to calm a squealing kit down. Based on the tom's random patches of colorful fur, I concluded that must be Gamzee. To my right I looked at the kit I originally saw. He was being moved toward my mother. He was gray with ginger lacing through his fur. He opened his eyes, they were candy red. _Karkat, this has to be Karkat. _Then I heard my mother panic as I passed out on the spot.

**Be Karkat a Few Days Later.**

I learned how to talk quickly, and that included all the cat versions of curses. Nepeta was rising to her feet for the first time. We haven't seen our fathers do to the fact they were injured in some battle. The rumors say it was a really big beast roaming the pine forest. Apparently Equius's father was the only casualty, and because of that he took the role of our guide. I walk out of the nursery only to be greeted by supposed older brother Kankri. He rambles on about the current condition of our father.

"Will you, I don't know, SHUT UP!?" I yell at the top of my pitiful lungs. I hate being a cat. The words came out more like a squeak.

"Bloodkit! Is that any way to treat your brother?" Nepeta's mother called. To them I was known as Bloodkit. My mother named me that out of spite that I caused her to lose too much blood and killed her. Her last breath was used to curse me with such a terrible name.

"No," I replied meekly. "Who died and made you my mother!"

"My mate." A voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw a gray tom. His gray fur was laces with bright red-orange fur, just like mine. He had scars covering his body. Both fresh and new ones. This was my ancestor in cat form, this was The Sufferer. He was my father here.

"I- I can't say a word…"

"I understand your anger. I have to explain so much to you and your _friends_." He said stumbling on his word choice for my companions. "So tonight I got permission to take you all out on a walk to explain. We will need to be quiet so no one knows we are doing this. The leader and the deputy are guarding the clan so we can leave in peace."

"What's your name?" I ask, curious of his warrior name.

"Braveheart, but before I came to the clan I was called The Bringer instead of what you know me as."

"Why," I said dropping my voice low so now cat could pick up on my voice. "I thought you were The Signless of The Sufferer?"

"In this world I was born into a group of rouges, they tortured the cats around them so I started a revolution here too." He said. "They called me The Bringer of Hope, or The Bringer for short."

"Then wh-"

"I'll explain more tonight alright."

"Okay…"

He left to visit the nursery, but someone stopped him and whispered something in his ear. He growled and glared at a particular tom. I looked up at the sky and saw snowflakes starting to fall, following by Nepeta's squeals from the nursery.

This was going to be a loooooooong mission.

_Ugh now I sound like Vriska! _I thought angrily

I tuned out the squeals and laid down next to Nepeta's mother, Blossomwind, or as you may know her, The Disciple. Nepeta was a photo copy of her, they had light brown fur and olive green eyes. After my mother died, she adopted me as her kit. It was okay I guess. The Sufferer- er…. Braveheart doesn't like her mate at all. He had every freaking right to. She only stayed around him due to the fact when she left him the first time he did something unspeakable to her. She won't tell us, she says it's for our own safety.

"Blossomwind" **(is it okay if I just refer to the ancestors as their warrior names, I am planning on it since it will make it easier but I want your opinions! Let me know!)** My father said walking in, he looked calm, but I knew better, his eyes were like mine and I could tell he was irritated. "The trial of Thistlebranch is ready."

Thistlebranch was the foxheart of a mate she has.

The whole clan looked on edge, ever since Nepeta passed out on the day of her kitting, everyone seemed to be waiting for something to happen. I guess this is what they were waiting for. I turned to Nepeta, who was named Spiritkit, since the medicine cat said her spirit traveled to Starclan and back that one night. I remember them just about to bury her when everyone heard a small mew come from the hole. I remember running over with Equius and Gamzee on my tail. Then I remember being the first to understand what happened and throwing myself down the hole with Equius by my side. That is why Equius is named Strongkit. He jumped with me and dragged her out of the hole. The warriors were amazed at his strength.

"Will Braveheart present the evidence he has collected!" Tawnystar's voice cut through the chatter. After her mate died from Greencough last season she was made deputy. Not long after Blackstar lost his last life to Blackcough.

"Honk!" Gamzee yelled, ready to begin the trial. He earned the name Goosekit due to his honking.

"I would like to see that terrible cat get the punishment he deserves." Equius mewed straightening his back, trying to keep the fur on his back flat.

"I agree with you, Strongkit!" Nepeta yelled running out of the nursery tackling Equius.

_It seems she found out how to walk. The mousebrained cat is going to make things much harder. _I thought growling at the thought of her getting distracted by every little thing in the clan.

Let our new life begin…

* * *

**Hey, Got this done finally. I want some some names for other warriors so if you want to suggest some you can.**

**Until next time,**

**Terra Sorcerer**


	6. Update :)

**Updates!**

**The last chapter had a bit of the old do to problems uploading...**

**I appologize! Yep, Thanks for the views and for for that one favorite... its great to know someone enjoys the writing I do!**

**Until next time**

**Terra Sorcerer**


	7. Welcome to Thunderclan

**Be the Newborn **

I open my eyes and immediately regret as much as being born. I, Sollux Captor, let my best friend go and stay with a bunch of dead cats. Most importantly is the fact that this could be a fresh start for all of us. Since she didn't fill the shell of the dead cat, one unlucky mother had given birth, or rather kitted, a dead kit. She looked broken at first. Then again this was Aradia's ancestor we were talking about after all. She simply licked the body and asked for it to try to live happily and Starclan and moved on. She was just about to get up and leave the nursery when she growled in pain and fell to the floor. My lusus- er…. Your mother turned your head away from the sight. I turned and saw a tiny cat version of who I thought was Terezi. Next to her was a tan she-cat who I presumed was Terezi's mother. The mother seemed content on making sure Terezi was being warmed up. Even further down the line was Dave. He was pure white with candy red eyes. I turned my head to see that Aradia's ancestor was given another kit. He was really weak; sadly, I think he won't make it through the night.

Right when I think about trying to find a source of food I catch a familiar scent in the nursery.

_Aradia!_

I wake up in the middle of a pine forest. I hated how the land seemed covered in pine needles that poked into my paws. I found a puddle in the middle of the clearing and built up the courage to look in. I saw my reflection in the water and scattered back. I was covered in ginger and gray-blue fur. Patches were scattered all over my fur. I looked over to see a brown tabby kit with green eyes approaching. She looked scared to death when she looked at me. Suddenly I noticed that both of our fur had stars glittering in the patterns. I see a ginger cat enter the clearing. I suddenly realized who exactly this cat was.

"Aradia!" The other kit squeals and pounces on Aradia. Aradia's blue-green eyes lit up.

"Nepeta don't pounce on me, please I am a guide to the Thunder group, not the Shadow group."

"Tho are you going to tell uth why we are here?" I interrupted, grabbing everyone's attention.

"You both died when you weren't supposed to."

"Really, we didn't get to complete the mission." Nepeta said becoming suddenly interested in the pine needles.

"Wait, one if you are my guide, then why are we on the Thadow group entering plathe, two, how do we get back?" I ask, worrying that I died an early death in my new life too…

"To answer your first question, Starclan is fair grounds and I like how quiet it is here. Also you can get back by having your guide lead you. Sort of how if you are kissed your dream self would take over. Here you have two chances and you both just used one of them" Suddenly a large gray-blue cat walked out into the clearing. I see how he carries himself and how strong he is, I come to the conclusion this is Equius.

"Equiuth?"

"No his ancestor, Darkleer"

"Oh…."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get these two back to the clans." Aradia interrupted.

"Yes, sorry," he appolagized swiftly. "Now Nepeta hold still." He said picking her up and dropping her into the puddle. She disappeared and I looked in the puddle to see an image of a kit mewing from the bottom of a burial hole. Aradia beckons for me to follow her, and I do.

I were suddenly sprinting to keep up with her slow pace. Being a kit freaking sucked. We were freaking slow. Before we knew it we were in the Thunder group entering area. I was just about to jump in the puddle when she pulled me aside.

"Remember the code, but follow your heart Sollux."

"AA why are you telling me thith?"

"You will understand one day, but when I read the signs they show your path will be grim and filled with sorrow." Before I can reassure her and tell the signs are wrong she basically throws you into the puddle. Man she can be frustrating.

When I wake up, I taste herbs on my tongue and immediately squeak out in protest.

"Thank Starclan you survived, your heart just stopped without warning!" The cat said nudging me into my mother's belly.

"He won't eat!" my mother says in protest. Suddenly I smell Aradia again so I look around and see her outline in the front of the nursery.

_You need to drink the mother's milk! _ I hear her laughing in my mind. I follow her advice and immediately drift off into sleep.

When I wake up again I see Terezi running around being chased Dave and shouting, "Songkit can't catch a blind cat!" Followed by Dave yelling, "Well, Rainkit, I bet you can't beat a mouse in a fight!"

They run out of the nursery followed by their mothers.

"Can I thee him?" A disgruntled voice calls, and I immediately pin the voice on Mituna.

"Yeth, letth meet your little brother."

Two figures walk in, the taller one looks like both me and the other mixed together. Which brings us to the other one, he looks like me but flipped the other way, the blue and red eyes were switched like the patches of fur. The taller of the two must be your ancestor, the Psiionic.

"Hey, Yellowfish, Bluepaw," my mother says, licking my fur so I look nice for my family.

"Lilybreeze, you did so well last night," The Psiionic says licking her head then turning to you. "Redkit, your brother was worried when your heart stopped, he cares for you so treat him well."

"You act like it was my fault I died for a little bit." I say in defense, rising up and taking my first steps towards my kin. I raise my head and touch my nose to his in a sign of apology. This causes him to freak out, I forgot he has that whole mental issue. The Psiionic glares at first then softens his gaze.

"Redkit, you will make a fine warrior one day, you may feel like a fool right now, but you will learn from these mistakes." He says reading my gaze, knowing that I feel like a fool for causing my brother to do this.

Welcome to my new life…

* * *

**Hey! Thunder group That explains some plot stuff with death! Any name suggestions? Just send em' to me, and yes, Lilybreeze is Lilykit from The actual series, just grown up!**


	8. welcome to Riverclan

**Be the River group**

I woke up with some cat that smelled like herbs by my side. Feferi was to my right. She was being checked over by another, smaller cat that also smelled like herbs. She was gold colored with what seemed like purple eyes. To my right is Vriska, she was calico with blue eyes. Then I see a limp kit being carried out of the nursery, I can't help but feel a tight pain gripping my heart. _Eridan that was supposed to be his new body… _I think. His mother got up and walked out of the nursery. I watch as she tilts her head up to the sky and curses Starclan. Before I can react a gray cat with two scars on his face was comforting her. _Dualscar, he's here too? How and why is my question. _Before I can fight it I am pushed into my mother's belly. I am begged by the she-cat to eat. I follow her orders and slip into sleep.

When I wake up Vriska's mother is helping her stand for the first time. Feferi's mother is doing the same, gently holding her scruff and placing her on all four paws. My mother does the same, and once I'm on my paws I take a few hesitant steps forward. I get the hang of walking and run outside the nursery. Feferi is the next to join me, followed by Vriska. Before I know it I am picked up by some tom. I look in his eyes and see they are brown. He is brown with ginger paws. _Summoner? The ancestors must be one of our parents. _ I am lost in thought as a brown tom with a ginger stripe running down his back approaches. He isn't as big as my father, but he looks a lot like him. _Rufio? _

"Hey, looks like my little brother left the nursery! Took him long enough." Rufio stepped and looked at me.

"Eaglepaw, your brother is learning to get around." The Summoner looked at Rufio, mumbling since he had me in his mouth. "Show him how to get around please, I have a hunting patrol to be on."

"Sure thing Wolfheart, but before you go tell him how you introduced wolves into their lives?"

_Eaglepaw and Wolfheart must be their names here…_

"Ask the elders, Stormfang is getting impatient, and you don't want _her _angry." My father says placing me on the ground. "And call me your father, _not_ Wolfheart."

"Oh, looks like there is a story to be told!" Feferi says tilting her head and looking around. "Now where are the elders?" She said looking around.

"Over here little ones." I hear the elders calling and turn to face them. They already had Vriska in their grasp and _you_ **(FYI, I will start bashing in the fourth wall soon, so get ready to be pelted with its glass! And I was referring to you, the reader.) **would think Karkat complained less than her by the way she spoke.

"All right, I will tell you a story young ones, if you let me know your names." The elder spoke.

"My name is Moonkit." Vriska responds, obviously wanting to get this over with.

"My name is Streamkit." Feferi responds happily, ready to hear a story.

I don't know my name here yet so I stay silent. Rufio is walking up and whispering it in your ear. _Hawkkit._

"Hawkkit." I say, followed by Vriska laughing silently because I didn't know my own name. I am never going to hear the end of this one.

"So let's get started!" The elder said. "Now, back when I was a warrior, this strange cat showed up. He was gravely injured, he was in too much shock to speak. We healed him and he became healthy once again. We found out he was no older than an apprentice! He insisted on leaving to face the beast that hurt him alone, when the beast burst into camp! I was shocked at the size of this dog. He nearly destroyed the place beforehe found the nursery." Feferi fidgeted, she had a frightened look in her eyes. I was shaking and Vriska simply shook her head at the two of us. "He broke into the nursery and snatched my daughter up in his jaws. I remember running at the beast, that is, before the young gray and ginger tom threw himself at the beast. He whispered some gibberish. The dog looked at him and growled. He simply yelled _'Wolf Drop Her!' _he dropped the kit and attacked again. This time he launched himself at the beast and slit his throat. He called the dog a Wolf. My daughter survived and eventually became his mate. The cat decided to stay with the clan, and thus was named Wolfpaw when he was apprenticed." I looked at my paws, how was I supposed to live up to him?

"mY FATHER DID THAT?" I ask timidly.

"Yes,"

"mAY I HAVE YOUR NAME?"

"Grasspelt."

"dID, uH, dO ANYTHING ELSE WITH MY FATHER?"

"I was his mentor." He says proudly before we are called into the clearings by our mothers.

"Have fun." Vriska says. "You fit in with the elders, lonely and helpless!"

"vRISKA YOU SHOULD SHOW MORE RESPECT."

"What will you do if I don't?"  
"I may just delay your apprenticing." We all turn around to find Mistystar, she looks ancient. You only recognize her since she is the oldest cat in the clan.

"Don't do that to Moonkit," Feferi pleads, "She will learn, just please don't do that."

"We'll see young one," Mistystar responded with wisdom glowing in her eyes. "Tonight I will join Starclan."

She probably didn't mean for us to hear it, but we do and we back off and let her walk up and talk to her deputy. Curlfur listens, she nods and leaves to talk with Stormfang, who nods to and pulls her apprentice aside.

"Let all cat's old enough to swim gather and hear my words!" I see Mistystar from atop a rock. All the cats gathered and I went with Vriska and Feferi to find the queens before turning my attention towards our leader. "Now I am old, tonight will be my last night with you all, but Curlfur will not be taking place as leader. Curlfur is residing to being a regular warrior. So let my words be heard that he was a brilliant deputy! I say these words before Curlfur; that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Riverclan will be Minnowtail!"

Minnowtail looked shocked like the rest of the clan, she stepped forwards and nodded. Before turning and thanking the clan for the support they gave her.

Before you know it you are tucked in and sleeping besides your mother.

Welcome to our new lives…


	9. Updates Again!

**Updates!**

**I am sorry for not updating lately, Jazz band, volunteer work, and Prepping for an academy are getting in the way... :( I also have been helping my friends with their issues. Take this opportunity to get involved by telling me your warrior cat name and I might be able to work you into the story! :) it should be only this week since I almost have my jazz band solo mastered. Next chapter will be about the wind clan group so prepare for John dorkiness!**

**Until next time**

**Terra Sorcerer**


	10. Welcome to Windclan

**RRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD! IT'S IMPORTANT! Hey, I can't introduce them all, so here are the character names. Jade, Greenkit; Rose, Rosekit; John, Breezekit; Jane, Sweetpaw; Roxy, Petalpaw; Jake, Hawkpaw; Porrim, Leopardpaw; Dolorsa, Gentlesong; Dad, Whitefeather; Grandpa, Swiftfang; Rose's mom, Herbdrink. (She can't nurse rose due to the fact that she takes herbs to help with pain.)**

**Be the Newborn Trickster of the Clan**

When I woke up I saw a limp kit being carried out of the nursery. Other than that it was fairly calm. Kestrelflight, the cat who smelled like herbs, was taking care of me. My mother had died sadly. A white cat with a black spot that looked like a tie on his chest, was laying besides me. He was talking to a small white cat with purple eyes. I picked up on the fact that the cat with purple eyes couldn't nurse her own daughter, let alone me. He turned his head to a white cat with a striped and spotted brown and black back. She nodded and took the gold kit with purple eyes and me. I got the idea that I was supposed to be like a normal kit. Well Windclan better be prepared to have a trickster on their paws!

**A few days later…**

I saw the birds overhead fly around the clan. Dad, whose name here is Whitefeather, was sitting on top of the nursery with me. We managed to find a bunch of mud and we were waiting for Swiftfang, Jade's Grandpa, to exit.

"What are you two doing up there?" Furzestar asked, tilting her head at an angle.

"We're going to pull a joke!" I yelled, waiting to get in trouble. To my surprise Furzestar joined us on the nursery. I was told by the elders she was young when she took over. After Ashfoot died, Onestar asked Starclan for a sign so he knew who to pick next. In a dream he was told by Tallstar to pick Furzestar, who was known as Furzehop at the time. She became deputy and became leader after Onestar died in a wolf attack. The wolf was chased over from Riverclan territory.

"Why are you joining us?" Dad asked, curious on why the leader was acting irresponsible.

"To put it simply, I never have any fun anymore!"

Jade's Grandpa walked put and we dumped the mud onto him from the moss we were carrying. He looked up and growled angrily. He jumped up to attack Dad. Dad on the other hand was quicker. He grabbed a piece of fresh kill he had nearby and shoved it in the attackers face. Furzestar doubled over laughing. All the cats in the clan stopped and watched us.

"Furzestar, you were chosen to follow in our leader's paw steps?" Crowfeather asked. Furzestar nodded. "Well act like it. You are taking a rather relaxed way at leading this clan. I don't think this is the way to go about it."

"Crowfeather I chose you as deputy because of your experience. I believe it is time you left to join the elders," Furzestar responded, her voice filling with authority. Crowfeather hissed at the idea. He was getting old now, the clan has been trying to coax him to the elders den for a very long time. His argument is as long as Bramblestar and Tawnystar are still serving the clan, he can too.

"Mousebrain, you need me to fight, I'm one of the best in the clan!" Crowfeather growled. "And besides I would rather have an experienced warrior than a young one who just got done training their first apprentice."

"Now is not the time for an argument about leadership in the first place!" The head of a patrol snarled, running through the entrance to the camp. I needed to lighten up the situation immediately. In response I gathered a bit of the mud and snuck around Crowfeather. I immediately flung it at him, causing the clan to erupt in laughter. Crowfeather had a brown spot barely visible on his black pelt. The cats from the patrol whispered in Furzestar's ear, she growled jumping on top of Tallrock and took in a breath.

"May all cats old enough to run in the moors gather here and hear my words!" Furzestar yelled, every cat gathered by the rock as she began to speak with authority. "We found a group of rogues entering the territory by the horse-place. They killed Branchpaw while he was on the patrol. They seemed to be like the ones we chased out of the clans after the battle with the Darkforest warriors. Boulderflash, Whitefeather, Swiftfang, Petalpaw, Hawkpaw, Gentlesong, and I will attack them first, then I want Eagleflight to lead the second patrol. The second patrol will be made up of Heathertail, Whiskertwitch, Rockwhisper, and Blazepaw. **(AN: No drug joke intended!) **I want the patrols to be ready by the time I am. Organize yourselves and-"

"I would feel more comfortable if Crowfeather lead the second patrol!" Whiskertwitch yelled. Furzestar seemed a little annoyed at this.

"Eagleflight are you okay with Crowfeather leading the patrol?"

"Yes Furzestar."

"All right, but in the case Crowfeather's old age stops him from doing his job, you are to send him back." She turned her head to Crowfeather. "If he tells you to go home, you do. Is that understood?"

"Yes Furzestar." Crowfeather and Eagleflight chimed in together.

"All right now get ready!"

**A few hours later…**

I watched my father leave, he told me a battle with a few rogues wouldn't prove any problem to him, but that didn't stop my worrying. Jade was pacing around the nursery. Rose was drawing out the battle in the dirt and predicting the outcomes; sadly, it always came out the same. One of the cats sent out won't return alive. I tried to keep my mind off it by pulling pranks. Jane, who was waiting for the return just as much as I was, helped me put ants in Harespring's nest. Then they came home. It was panic in the clan.

"Kestrelflight, grab the Horsetail, Goldenrod, Marigold. Leopardpaw, go get more cobwebs we are going to need them!" Lightningstrike yowled. Kestrelflight wasn't old, but she suffered an attack from a badger and lost her memory of herbs. So she had to be taught again, but half-way through being trained again she decided to join the elders. Lightningstrike had taken over as the head medicine cat and it was actually time he should consider taking on an apprentice. Sadly, Kestrelflight couldn't join the elders tonight as planned. Everypaw possible was needed tonight.

I searched for the predicted dead cat, I saw Crowfeather injured badly and felt guilty relief wash over me. I confronted Rose and she shook her head. Then I saw his reflection in her eyes. Dad, he was hanging limp from Jakes jaws. Once I saw an elder was beside me, turning my head the other way. Crowfeather looked at me, guilt prickling in his eyes. Jade looked sad, Lightningstrike ran to Jade. For the past few days, Jade learned a few herb mixtures, which weirded us all out because it was Rose who learned that stuff for fun. He instructed her to help with the basic wounds. It was hours before Furzestar jumped onto of Tallrock.

"May all cats old enough to…" She stumbled, choking up on sobs, but then gaining her composure. "Run in the moors gather here and hear my words!" She looked around at the sorrowful faces of the cats around her. "The rogues had a force strong enough to destroy our clans. They used the trick Tigerstar used with the dogs. We fought and with Starclan's strength beat the rogues, and the dogs fell into a collapsed tunnel. Whitefeather fought brilliantly, but was killed by…. by Breezepelt! Breezepelt got killed by him, but I give any cat permission to kill him if you meet him in Starclan…" Furzestar's voice faded, but returned stronger. "Whitefeather died an honorable death! He died protecting a comrade in the heat of battle! Let us tell his story! How he killed a cat who had the forces to destroy our home! Breezepelt lead the enemy patrol and his death is the only reason we won! I will say, the cat who claimed to be the second on command told us she would be back to kill us all for killing her mate! Whitefeather's sacrifice will give us strength to prove that she cannot achieve her goal! Let us fight this war in his honor! Let this be known as the War of Whitefeather!"

All cats cheered. I didn't, my father was dead. Gone. Once again he died. Crowfeather came to me despite his injuries.

"Breezekit," Crowfeather started. "Your father died protecting me, I couldn't bring myself to kill Breezepelt… Breezepelt was about to kill me when Whitefeather tackled him. I remember feeling the teeth about to bite open my throat. He died from a scratch Breezepelt gave him, on his stomach. Whitefeather at the last moment jumped forwards, tearing open his, at the time, non-fatal wound. He slit Breeze pelt's throat, Breezepelt died with your father." Crowfeather began sobbing **(Yes, this is my fanfic and the cats can cry if I want them to) **"I'm so sorry, if I had sat this one out, your father would have survived."

I didn't even bother listening to the rest of his apology before running out of the camp, since he was sobbing, he didn't see me run. Good, because I'm not sure if I could go back….

**This is how my new life welcomed me…..**

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the no updates thing. I got really busy really quick... Any way tell me how you feel about this chapter, also tell me about the character death, did I hit you in the feels. I wanted to see if I could for future reference. Anyway we go back to Shadowclan, and this next one will be less depressing, I promise!**

**Until next time,**

**Terra Sorcerer**


End file.
